Proposals
This is a page for putting up Proposals to modify the Rules. Rules on for proposals, voting, and enactment. :To vote FOR, use to display :To vote AGAINST, use to display :To vote DEFERENTIAL, use to display Be sure to precede your vote with an asterisk (*) and follow it with your signature (~~~~), ex: * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ To display: * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) = Proposals = Amend 1.5 The oldest pending Proposal may be enacted by any Admin (and the Ruleset and/or Gamestate updated to include the specified effects of that Proposal) if either of the following is true:- *A majority of Players have voted FOR. *It has been open for voting for at least 48 hours, it has more than 1 valid FOR vote, and a majority of voting parties are FOR. The oldest pending Proposal may be failed by any Admin, if any of the following are true:- * If it has been open at least 12 hours and it has enough AGAINST votes that the proposal would fail necessarily unless there was a vote change. * It has been open for voting for at least 48 hours and has fewer than 2 valid FOR votes. Whenever an Admin marks a proposal as enacted or failed, he must also mark his name, and report the final tally of votes. :' A majority is defined as 3/5 of all players, rounded down, plus 1. Votes * Mason11987 (T - - ) 02:14, 28 March 2008 (UTC) (''to note, 2:14 UTC is 22:14 (the previous day) EST so this was done actually on the 27th EST) * Stargirl84 02:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 05:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 06:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * K Swiss 87 14:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This will ensure that one player can't completely destroy the process by voting on every proposal (like Ray suggested he would when he gets in). -- Mason11987 (T) 05:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Amend 1.9 All Players begin every dynasty with zero points. Points are recorded on the Data page. A Player may not achieve points unless he meets some circumstance outlined in some rule that explicitly states that he is to receive some number of points. If a Player achieves over 9000 points he has achieved victory in the current Dynasty. The game then enters into Hiatus. Then a new Dynasty begins with the Player who achieved over 9000 points as King. (That Player may pass this role to another Player at this point, if he wishes.) The Hiatus continues until the new King posts an Ascension Address to the Forums - this may optionally include a proclamation to remove any number of Dynastic Rules. Votes * Mason11987 (T) 05:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 05:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 06:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This proposal amends 1.9 to give a basic outline of points and of how to win the game. The way this is written no player can get any points until another rule which dictates how a player may get points, is passed. -- Mason11987 (T) 05:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Changing my vote, to bow down before superiority. Mason11987 (T) 07:07, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::me too 74.218.177.246 13:14, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::the above statement was me Beilerod 13:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Amend 1.3 A'''. Any '''Players may submit a Proposal to change the Ruleset or Gamestate, by posting an entry on the Proposals page that describes those changes (unless the Player already has 2 Proposals pending, or has already made 3 Proposals that day). B'''. Proposals can either be Pending, Enacted, or Failed. When a Proposal is first put forward, it is considered Pending. '''C. After a Proposal or Amendment or Rule is published for the first time on the proposals page and is open for voting, it may not be edited at all, even for grammatical errors. Votes * Beilerod 05:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 05:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion It is mightily important that rules/amendments/proposals being voted upon cannot change during the time voting is happening for obvious reasons. Even grammatical fixes could drastically change how the law could be interpreted later on. Beilerod 05:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Amend 1.9 All Players begin every dynasty with zero points. Points are recorded on the Data page. A Player may not achieve points unless he meets some circumstance outlined in some rule that explicitly states that he is to receive some number of points. If a Player achieves over 9000 points he has achieved victory in the current Dynasty.The game then enters into Hiatus. Once a Player acheives over 9000 points, the Player closest in points to the winnng Player must create a page called "ITS OVER 9000!!!" and all other non winning Players must edit said page to say "What?! 9000? There is no way that can be right!!!" or else the winning Player shall have a distinct advantage in the next Dynasty that shall be detirmined in a future amendment. This page must be created and edited by the Players sometime during the Hiatus before the next Dynasty begins. Then a new Dynasty begins with the Player who achieved over 9000 points as King. (That Player may pass this role to another Player at this point, if he wishes.) The Hiatus continues until the new King posts an Ascension Address to the Forums - this may optionally include a proclamation to remove any number of Dynastic Rules. A Player can never become King if they play with an inverted control scheme in First Person shooting games. Votes * Fillian 06:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 07:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 13:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This is a slight modifcation of Mason's proposition. Partly because of my dislike of the inverted control scheme, and partly because Mason's proposal was not lulzy enough for my standards. *Fillian 06:30, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, yours is better, though I'm afraid that either dugas or ray are inverters and this will fail if they both are and vote no. I'd label mine failed, according to the rules, but it must be the oldest pending proposal. Mason11987 (T) 07:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC)